Sailor Universe's Amber's Past Life
by Mew Universe
Summary: This is the story of Sailor Universe's past on the Moon during the Silver Millenium. How did she end up there, and what planet is she from? And what was her role in the battle against Queen Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom? OLD story, needs re-writing
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My 1st Sailor Moon fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san (or should it be -sama?). However, I do own a few of the made-up characters, which you will find out who they are.8-year old Princess

Author's Note: I don't remember all of the details from the episode where it shows Serena's past life, so please don't flame me if I mess up on a few details.

Serena & the other 8-year old Inner Princesses were in the Crystal Palace's garden playing hide and seek while their parents were talking inside. Raye was 'It' and had already found Mina and Amy. Now all she had to find were Lita and Serena.

"Serena, where are you? Lita, are you here?" Raye asked as she looked behind bushes, in the pavilions, and other places for those two. Amy and Mina were looking at the flowers and talking while they waited for the others. Finally, Raye found Serena sitting behind a medium-sized moon rock. "Found you Serena! Serena?" Raye asked, confused, because Serena didn't answer her. Serena was looking at the stars and didn't seem to see Raye at first. Then Serena looked up at Raye.

"Do you see that ball up there?" Serena asked.

"What ball?"

"That blue one right there," Serena replied, standing up and pointing at a small blue object drifting towards them. It got bigger and bigger until they could see there was something in it.

"Yea, I see it, but what's in it?" Raye questioned.

"I can't tell…it looks like a person!" Suddenly the ball picked up speed and headed straight to where they were standing.

"Serena, look out!"

I love cliffhangers, don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my made-up characters, which don't include the rulers of the planets (I just made up names for some of them).

"Serena, look out!" Raye yelled at Serena to get her out of her daze. Serena and Raye ran, and the ball crashed by the rock. They ran back, and saw that it was a girl with curly auburn hair lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed. She was wearing a long white dress with a high-cut round neck and long sleeves that ended at a point on her hand. Around the girl's neck was a leather cord with a rolled up piece of paper tied to it. She looked about their age, maybe younger, in a blue force field. The force field disappeared, and the girl stirred. Raye and Serena knelt by her. "Who is she?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, but I'd better get my mom," Serena replied, but Raye grabbed her hand.

"No, Serena, your mom said not to disturb them, and my mom said that too." They were both only 8, but they knew not to disturb a meeting, especially a peace treaty.

"I don't care. This is an emergency, and I'm sure my mom will know what to do." Raye let go of her hand and Serena ran to the Palace to get Queen Serenity.

Meanwhile, the adults were talking at a long table, with Queen Serenity at the head. A woman with black hair and a purple dress was speaking.

"I won't agree to peace unless Andrea signs this," the woman retorted. (She's a representative for another planet at the other end of the universe.)

"We will get the treaty to Andrea so she can sign, don't worry," Queen Serenity replied.

"How do we know Andrea and Samuel are still alive? They're at the other end of the universe, and a planet near them was attacked recently. What if they were killed trying to help them?" a woman with long blonde hair like Mina's asked (She's queen of Venus).

"We have not gotten any proof that they're dead yet…" Queen Serenity started, but was cut off by a woman in a light blue dress with neck-length blue hair.

"But we don't have proof that they're alive either. Andrea said they were coming to this meeting, so why aren't they here?" she asked. (She's queen of Mercury)

Another council member with long black hair and a red dress spoke. (the queen of Mars) "I haven't gotten any psychic messages saying whether or not they're alive, but I got a feeling the answer shall come soon." At that moment 8-year old Serena burst through one of the doors.

Like I said, I love cliffhangers. smirks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Amber and a few other characters who you'll find out who they are.

"Serena, what are you doing! You know you aren't supposed to interrupt an important meeting," Queen Serenity scolded Serena.

"I know, Mom, but there's a girl outside that was in a blue bubble and she landed in the garden outside," Serena told her.

With that, Queen Serenity followed Serena outside. She led her to where Raye and the girl were. By then, the other members of the court were there as well, alarmed. Queen Serenity picked up the girl, and a heart with a ring around it appeared on the girl's forehead.

"Hey, that's the same mark that was on her a few minutes ago. It appeared right after Serena left to get you," Raye said. Queen Serenity nodded.

"This is Andrea's daughter, Amber," Queen Serenity said to the princesses and to the court.

"What does the paper around her neck say?" Serena asked. Queen Serenity took out the paper out of the loop in the leather, unrolled it, and read it.

"It's a note from Andrea." Everyone gasped, except the princesses. This is what the note said:

Dear Serenity,

I write this as our palace, the one we use during a war, is being attacked. The Negaverse somehow managed to find us, even though we're hidden. The other palace is already demolished. Samuel and I will probably be dead by the time you get this. I fear that one of our workers betrayed us and told the Negaverse where we are. I'm sending Amber to you so she may be protected and raised as a princess, so someday she will be an advisor to Serena when she is queen. I am going to use the Golden Imperial Crystal to keep them from destroying the planet and to send Amber to Earth's moon, where you palace is. I'm afraid you'll have to find a new advisor, but at least Amber will be safe.

Your loyal subject and advisor,

Andrea

Queen Serenity rolled up the note and put it back in the leather string. The girl, Amber, stirred in her arms. Serenity walked back to the palace, followed by Serena, and handed Amber to Serena's nurse, who put her in one of the spare rooms. By then, the sign on the girl's forehead had disappeared. Queen Serenity and Serena went back to the meeting room, where the Court was waiting. Then, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy walked in, sitting in some of the chairs by the wall.

"So what is your decision now, Soria?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I think we should send investigators to see if Andrea and Samuel really are dead," she replied.

"But Andrea used the Golden Imperial Crystal to save her daughter and to keep the planet from being destroyed. When the Silver or Golden Crystal is used for that purpose, it causes death for the user," the queen of Mercury responded.

"Even so, I still want proof, and I want to see if the planet is still there," Soria responded back.

"How about we send Queen Trisha (Sailor Pluto) back in time when the Negaverse attacked her palace?" a woman with brown hair in a light green dress (the queen of Jupiter) asked.

"I second that idea," the queen of Mars replied.

"So do I," a woman with long sea green hair and a white dress (the queen of Neptune) agreed.

"Alright then, all of those who agree say 'I'," Queen Serenity said. A chorus of I's sounded from everyone in the court that was there (which was the rulers of all the planets except for Pluto, who was busy at the time), including Soria, who was representing her queen. "Then it is agreed. I shall ask Queen Trisha to go back in time to when Andrea's and Samuel's palace was attacked to see if they are alive. She will also check if the planet is still there."

"And if they're dead, then will you raise Amber alongside Serena?" the queen of Mercury asked.

"Yes, since Andrea requested it in her letter, I will," Queen Serenity replied to Queen Mercury's question. "And if anything happens to Serena, Amber shall rule."

"Do you think that is a good idea? When she gets older, she might kill Serena for that right," a man with short blonde hair in dark blue armor (the king of Uranus) asked.

Serena looked up at her mom. "Mommy, she wouldn't do that, right?" she asked in a quiet voice, petrified.

"No, of course not," she soothed, giving her a hug. Then she stood up at looked at the Court. "My mother did the same thing for Andrea and me, and she is, or was, my best friend. I'm sure it will work. Meeting adjourned!" The Court left to their rooms, because they were given rooms so they could finish the peace treaty officially another day, and the other four 8-year old Inner Princesses went over to Serena.

"So where were you hiding, Lita?" Serena asked.

Lita grinned. "Oh, that's my little secret. I'm not telling," she replied.

"Oh, come on, please?" Serena and Mina asked at the same time.

"I wonder if Amber is alright," Amy said to the others.

"Yea, we should check on her before playing another round of hide and seek," Raye replied.

"Ok, then, let's go!" Mina responded. The girls walked up the stairs and down the hallway where Amber was. When Serena opened the door, they saw the nurse in there checking Amber's pulse.

"Hello girls," the nurse said as they walked in.

"Is she alright?" Mina asked.

"She's breathing, but it might be a while before she wakes up," the nurse replied.

"How about we go play tag, then come back later?" Lita asked the others.

"First you tell us your hiding place, then we'll play tag," Serena replied.

"Nice try, but I'll let you find out later," Lita responded.

"It doesn't really matter anyways, because if she told us we'd be able to find her more easily, which isn't fair for her," Amy replied.

"Let's just go play tag, guys. By the time we get back, Amber might be awake," Raye persuaded. They left the room to go play outside.

MU (for Mew Universe): I'm not sure if this is really a cliffie, but oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

MU: Sorry it took so long to update. Here's another chappie!

They played 5 rounds of tag before coming back inside. "I won 2 times!" Mina bragged.

"No you didn't. That 2nd time was a tie between you and Raye," Amy replied.

"Oh well, it still counts."

"That last round was kind of confusing. Who won?" Serena asked Amy.

"I don't know either. I think it's a 5 way tie between all of us, though," Amy answered.

"Can you remind me how to win tag?" Lita asked.

"Remember, we made up that whoever tagged the most people won, and if there's a tie, whoever was 'it' the most," Amy replied.

"Little girls," they heard someone mutter. They saw 16-year old Princess Amara, wearing a sand-colored dress and Princess Michelle, wearing a sea green dress, standing against the wall. "They always worry about the most unimportant things," Amara finished.

"Hey, we're worried about Amber, and that's important," Mina flamed at her.

Amara shrugged. "Still, some things aren't that important, like that game of tag you were talking about."

"Hey, Amara, they're only 8, they'll change when they get older, so don't bug them about it too much," Michelle told Amara.

"That's true." Serena and the Inner Princesses left for Amber's room. When they got there, Amber was starting to wake up. They ran to her bed, and Amber sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked the nurse.

"You're in the Crystal Palace on the Moon," the nurse replied.

"Which moon?"

"The Earth's moon, of course," Serena replied. Amber looked over the side of the bed and saw Serena and the others standing there.

"How old are you?" Amy asked Amber.

"Six," Amber held up 6 fingers.

"That's only 2 years younger then us," Raye replied.

"My mommy told me about Earth and the moon…where is my mommy?" Amber asked. At that moment, Queen Serenity and Queen Trisha came into the room.

"Hello Amber, I see you're awake," Queen Serenity remarked.

"Are you Queen Serenity?"

"Yes I am."

Amber smiled a little. "My mommy told me a lot about you, how she's you advisher or something like that and that you rule the universe," she replied.

Queen Serenity sighed. "There's…something I have to tell you, Amber. You see, Queen Trisha, who is keeper of the gates of time, went back in time to when your palace was destroyed. Do you remember that?"

Amber thought hard. "Yea, a little bit."

Queen Trisha spoke. "I found out that, even though your planet is still there, your parents…are dead."

Tears welled up in Amber's eyes. "How?" she asked quietly.

"Your father was killed trying to defend the palace, while your mother used the Golden Imperial Crystal to send you here and to keep the planet safe. She died after that."

Amber started crying and leaned against the nurse. "Mommy…sniff…Daddy," she sobbed. Serena felt really sorry for her, and so did the others. Amber looked at Queen Serenity. "Do you know where Amberlee and Cloe are?" she asked quietly.

"Who are Amberlee and Cloe?" Queen Serenity asked. She turned to Queen Trisha.

"There'e right here," Queen Trisha replied, moving from the doorway. A girl 23" tall that looked exactly like Amber in a white dress like Amber's walked in, followed by a girl with blonde hair who was much shorter. Amber smiled.

"Amberlee! Cloe!" she shouted happiliy, getting out of the bed. She ran to the taller of the two girls, picked her up, and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Who's that?" Mina asked.

Amber set down the little girl and turned to them. "These are my dolls, Amberlee and Cloe. My mom made it so they're like people."

"I found them while I was at Andrea's palace, and I decided to bring them here. They would have died if I didn't," Queen Trisha replied.

"Thank you!" Amber replied.

"Your welcome." Queen Trisha opened the door and left.

"Hello, Queen Serenity," Amberlee said, making a slight curtsy. "I'm Amber's guardian."

"And I'm her little sister, Cloe," Cloe said, imitating Amberlee.

"Why, hello, Amberlee and Cloe," Queen Serenity replied.

"I have a guardian, too. She's my cat Luna," Serena replied.

Amberlee smiled at the girls and turned to Serenity. "So will Amber, Cloe and I be living here?"

"Yes. Andrea left a note saying that she wanted me to raise Amber, so that's what I'll do."

"You mean Amber's going to be like…my sister?" Serena asked. Amber looked at Queen Serenity, confused.

"Well, kind of. You could think of her as…a cousin, if you want," Queen Serenity answered.

"Do you want to play outside with us?" Lita asked Amber.

Amber smiled shyly. "Ok, sure."

That is how Amber grew up on the moon and became a princess. She became great friends with Serena, Amy, Lita, and Queen Trisha, but she was friends to all.

MU: This sounds like the end of the story, but it isn't. 2 more chapters to go:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, it's characters, or the Moon Kingdom, except for Amber, Amberlee, Cloe, and a surprise character coming up!

Years later, a few months before her 14th birthday, she was helping Queen Serenity prepare for the Silver Millennium ball.

"Can you take these ornaments to the ballroom, please?" Queen Serenity was asking now almost 14-year old Amber, handing her a box.

"Ok!" Amber ran as fast as she could without tripping or dropping the ornaments, and when she got there, gave the box to one of the women who was helping decorating the ballroom.

"Thank you, you're such a helper," the woman said to her.

"Your welcome!" Amber ran back to Queen Serenity. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" she asked.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Are you sure you aren't tired? You've been running around all day helping."

Amber shook her head. "Nope, I like helping, especially for something really special like the Silver Millennium ball."

"Alright then, go see if Serena is ready yet, and help her if she needs it."

Amber ran upstairs to Serena's room and knocked. "Serena, may I come in? It's me, Amber."

"Yes, you may," Serena replied through the door. Amber opened the door, walked in, and shut it quietly behind her.

"Serenity wants to know if you're ready yet," Amber said.

"No, not yet, I can't find my bracelet. Could you help me find it?"

"Ok, sure!" Amber started looking on the floor, while Serena looked on her bed and vanity. "I found it!" Amber replied, getting her head and arm out from underneath the bed. Serena's gold beaded bracelet (you know, the one Serena is wearing while she's dancing with Prince Darien) was in her hand.

"Thanks, Amber. I wonder how it got under the bed?" Serena took the bracelet from Amber and put it on. "Now I'm ready."

"Do you think this dress will work for the dance?" Amber asked. "I'm not going to dance, but I am coming anyways."

Serena looked over her dress. It was exactly like the dress she wore when she first came to the Moon Kingdom. "I think it will work, as long as you have some jewelry to go with it. Or how about you wear that new dress you got?"

"Ok! I'll go see if anyone else needs help." Amber rushed out of the room. She ran to where Queen Serenity was. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No, not right now, but you'd better get ready," Queen Serenity replied.

"Ok!" Amber walked back up to her room, where Amberlee was admiring herself in front of the mirror. She had on a white dress that looked exactly like Amber's, and Amberlee had a silver dolphin necklace with a pink sphere on, which was Amber's bracelet, but she had given it to Amberlee. Cloe was on the bed, asleep, wearing the same clothes as Amberlee, only she didn't have a necklace. Amber smiled. _Cloe is so cute, _she thought.

"Hi Amber," Amberlee replied as Amber walked in.

"Hey, Amberlee," Amber responded, walking to the closet and pulling out a silver dolphin necklace like Amberlee's out of her jewelry box. She sighed, wishing that her mother was still alive. Queen Serenity was kind, and it was fun having Serena as an older sister-like figure, but she still wished for her real mother. Queen Serenity had given Amber the necklace and bracelet set the day she turned 13, saying that Amber's mother, Andrea, had once owned them and had given them to Serenity when she became queen. "Your mother would have wanted you to have them," Queen Serenity had said.

"Thank you very much. They mean a lot to me," Amber then replied, and she meant it. Having something from her mother was a little bit like having her mother with her. Amber had given Amberlee the bracelet to wear as a necklace, because she felt that it somehow… strengthened their friendship. Amber couldn't explain it.

Amberlee looked over and noticed her staring at the necklace. "You still miss her?" she asked gently.

Amber nodded. "I don't remember much of what the palace looked like, or many of my friends from that time, but I still remember my mother's bright red hair and gentle blue eyes. I also remember a little bit about my father, with his blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and his laughter. I wish they could be here."

Amberlee nodded, looking out the window. "I also remember that. Andrea was the first person I saw when she put that spell on me. I could tell she was a kind, loving person, just like you." Amber smiled, and put on the locket. She then found a silver sash that she tied around her waist with the knot on her right hip. Amberlee also found her matching sash and tied it in the same fashion. "I guess you'll never grow out of the dressing-alike thing, hey Amber?"

"Yea," Amber replied, smiling. "I might not do it as much when I get older, but I will every now and then. What time is it, anyways?"

Amberlee looked out the window to see the sundial below. "I can't really tell from here, but people are already arriving."

"Oh my heck! Serenity said I'm supposed to help greet guests. Are you coming too?"

"Sure, if Queen Serenity will let me help," Amberlee replied. Amber and Amberlee ran down to where Queen Serenity was, slowing to a walk in the ballroom, where it was starting to get crowded.

The two of them walked to Queen Serenity, who was talking to the queen of Jupiter. Amber could tell because of her brown hair and green dress. The rulers of each of the planets wore their different colors during important meetings or celebrations, like the Silver Millennium ball. The queen of Jupiter noticed Amber and Amberlee. "Why hello, Amber," she said to Amber. Queen Serenity then noticed Amber standing by her.

"Hello," Amber answered politely, then turned to Queen Serenity. "I'm sorry about not being down here earlier," she apologized.

"That's alright. Amber, this is Queen Jenna of Jupiter. Jenna, this is Amber, daughter of Andrea," Serenity introduced. "And this is Amberlee, Amber's guardian."

"Hello," Amberlee said, making a slight curtsy.

"I still remember when Amber first came here, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Queen Jenna replied.

"Is Lita here?" Amber asked.

"Yes, probably talking to Mina or one of the others."

"Thank you," Amber replied, making a curtsy, and walking away to find Lita. Queen Serenity and Queen Jenna resumed talking. Amber found Lita talking to Amy and Mina. She walked over to them.

"Hi Amber!" Lita replied. Amy and Mina stopped talking.

"Hello, Amber. How are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?" Amber asked.

"Great! Say, are you going to dance with someone?" Mina asked.

"Nice try, Mina, but I think I'm too young for that kind of stuff. Besides, even if there are guys my age here, I wouldn't know any of them," Amber replied, embarrassed.

"Hey, Prince Darien's here. Where's Serena?" Lita questioned.

"I'll go get her," Amber replied, rushing up the stairs. She found Serena staring out the window in her bedroom. "Uh, Serena, Prince Darien's here. Just thought you'd like to know."

Serena turned to look at her. "Thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok!" Amber turned and walked down to the ballroom. When she got there, Mina was dancing with a guy on the dance floor, and Amy and Lita were talking where she had left them. "Who's Mina dancing with?"

"I don't know. He just came up to Mina and asked her to dance," Amy replied.

"Ah, romance. It starts in many ways," Amber said dreamily, hands clasped together.

"You can say that again," Lita replied. By then, Princess Serena was there. Prince Darien asked her to dance as soon as she got there.

"Those two are the perfect couple. You can tell how much Prince Darien cares for Princess Serena, and vice versa," Lita said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, Lita, you'll find the perfect guy someday. I haven't got a boyfriend, either," Amy said to Lita.

"That's true." Lita stared off into space for a while, then turned back to Amy and Amber. "Where's Amberlee, anyways?"

"Oh, she's talking to Luna and Artimes, as usual," Amber replied. They usually spent time together, like Amber and the Inner Princesses did, because they were all guardians, the way Amber and the others were all princesses. Amber smiled in Amberlee's direction, glad that Amberlee had friends, too. Amber and the other princesses talked about lots of different things for a while (no one bothered to keep track of time), then they noticed that Serena and Darien weren't there. "Where did they go?" Amber asked.

"Oh, they're probably somewhere talking, but we probably shouldn't disturb them," Lita replied. "True love doesn't happen every day to the same people."

"Yea, that's true," Amber replied.

By them Raye had arrived and came over to where they were. "Sorry I'm late, guys, but we had some last minute things to do before we could leave," Raye

apologized.

"That's okay," Lita replied. "Serena didn't get down here herself until a few minutes ago, and she's been with Prince Darien the whole time."

"Really? Wow, Serena likes him more than she would admit to me."

"She doesn't just like him, she loves him," Amber said, "And he loves her back." Amber clasped her hands together and sighed. "True love is so beautiful."

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend?" Raye asked.

Amber separated her hands and scowled at Raye. "Hey, I'm only 13. I'm too young for stuff like that. I'm waiting until I'm 16. Even Queen Serenity says I'm too young."

"Uh-huh, sure," Raye retorted. Amber noticed a boy with brown hair about her age walking up to them. He held out his hand to her, and the others stopped talking, turning their attention to the two.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Amber remembered him from somewhere, she just…didn't remember when or where, but she decided to figure that out later. "Of course," she answered politely. He took her hand and gently led her into the dance floor. She danced, avoiding eye contact with him. _If only I remembered who he is, if I've met him before,_ she thought.

"You're abnormally shy, which is not the Amber I remember," the boy said, catching Amber's eye.

"Have we…met before?" Amber asked, unsure of how he knew her name.

"Don't you remember when we were younger, how we used to play together almost all the time? You usually have a better memory then that."

Amber's memory flicked on, and she suddenly remembered his name. "Marco? That's your name, right?"

Marco smiled. "Now that's more of the Amber I remember."

Amber smiled back, and they stopped dancing, given that the song was over. "Hey, it's been like 7 or 8 years since I've seen you last. Is it alright if I introduce you to my friends?"

"Sure, why not?" Amber led Marco to where Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita were.

"Guys, this is my friend Marco. We've been friends since we were very young." Each of the princesses introduced themselves to him. Amberlee joined them.

"Hey, I remember you. You're Amberlee, right?" Marco asked.

"Yep, that's me," Amberlee replied.

All of a sudden the ground shook, and Amber almost fell over. Marco caught her.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked, helping Amber to her feet.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Amberlee?" Amber asked.

"Right here," Amberlee replied, laying on the floor. Amber walked over and set her back on her feet.

"The Negaverse is starting an attack!"

MU: Yea for cliffies! Updates coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

MU: This might come as a shock but this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

"The Negaverse is starting an attack!" someone shouted. "All soldiers and guards are needed now!" Amber froze in shock. She remembered when the Negaverse attacked her palace on the other side of the universe. All she remembered up to then was the earthquake, the palace's destruction, and her mother telling her to go with her father to the hidden palace, but now she remembered the full details of both palaces' destructions.

"Amber, are you okay?" Amberlee asked, seeing how Amber was staring off into space.

"No, I'm not okay, especially since the Negaverse is going to destroy the Crystal Palace, like they did both of Andrea's. Hey, where did the others go?" Amber asked, seeing that the Inner Princesses had left. She also didn't see Marco, Amara and Michelle anywhere.

"Raye said something about having to transform so they could help battle the Negaverse," Amberlee replied.

"Transform? Into what?"

Amberlee shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm going to find out." Amber ran outside, Amberlee following behind her. They saw warriors battling the Negaverse's warriors, Marco among them. Amber also noticed a group of girls wearing uniforms that she'd never seen before. She then recognized them as Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, and Michelle. Instead of using swords, they were yelling things like, "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" and "Venus Crescent Beam!" which made fire, water, and things like that come out of their hands, destroying some of the Negaverse's warriors.

"Whoa, who are they?" Amber asked in awe.

"They are the Sailor Scouts," Queen Serenity said.

"Sailor Scouts?"

"Since they are part of Princess Serena's court, they are also trained as Sailor Scouts to guard the princess and defend the moon and their own planets as well."

"Wow, I wish I had powers like that when the Negaverse attacked my palace, then I would have been able to save it, and my parents," Amber replied sadly. Suddenly the ground shook again.

Queen Serenity turned to Amber and Amberlee. "Amberlee, go get Cloe and make sure you two and Amber are safe. Amber, find Serena and have her go with you. Follow Nurse Clara (Serena's nurse, the one that cared for Amber where she first came to the moon) to the hiding place. Go now!" Amber nodded and they ran back inside, making their way through people, and while running upstairs another earthquake (or should I say moonquake?) made them almost loose their balance. Amberlee ran to their bedroom while Amber ran out to the balcony where Princess Serena and Prince Darien were.

"Serena, we need to leave! Queen Serenity said that we had to go with Nurse Clara, so we don't get killed," Amber yelled over the noise of the battle. Amber heard Raye shout "Mars Fire Ignite!" from below.

"Serena, go with the others. You'll be safe there."

"Darien, I won't leave you!" Serena said to Darien.

"Serena, it will be dangerous here," Darien replied. "Go with them, now!"

"Darien, I don't care what happens, I'll stay with you, even until death," Serena begged. Suddenly darkness formed around the castle, and Amber, remembering Amberlee and Cloe, ran back inside to find them. From the balcony she heard a scream, and Amber realized that Serena was in trouble. Quickly she ran back to the balcony and saw Serena and Darien floating towards the darkness. Serena was trying to grab Darien's hand when they were zapped by a streak of lightning, and they were pulled all of the way into the darkness.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO! SERENA!" Amber heard Serenity shout from below. Amber saw a gold light out of the corner of her eye, and she turned around and saw that the light was coming from another room. She was tired, but with renewed energy, she ran to where the light was coming from. When she found where the light was coming from, a wand floated to her. She stretched her hand forward and grabbed it. When she did, the light grew brighter, then dimmed. The wand she held had a handle like the Moon Scepter (in the 1st series), but on top it had a heart with a diagonal ring around it. _My symbol!_ she thought, amazed. On top of the heart, there was a small crown that held a crystal on top of it that looked exactly like the Silver Crystal, only it was gold.

"Amber! We've been looking…" Amberlee said from behind her, but stopped when Amber turned around and Amberlee and Cloe saw the wand she had.

"Where did you get that?" Cloe asked.

"I just found it…" Amber said, but was cut off.

"That's the Golden Imperial Crystal, and you'd better use it to help Queen Serenity, because she's going to use the Silver Imperial Crystal to send the Negaverse to Earth," Amberlee replied hastily.

"Why send them there? Why not just destroy them?" Amber asked.

"Because they have Serena, Darien, and the Sailor Scouts, that's why. Now go!" Amber ran outside as fast as she could. Amberlee and Cloe followed her. They got there just as Queen Serenity raised the Moon Scepter in the air. Amber realized that she needed to help, but she didn't know how. She shouted the first words that came to her head.

"Universe Crystal Power!" Unfortunately, the Negaverse grabbed Amber before she was able to give the power to Queen Serenity. Amber screamed, then was sucked into the darkness. The wand fell out of her hands and landed at Amberlee's feet. Amberlee picked it up.

"Oh no! AMBER!" Amberlee shouted, and Cloe stood next to her, crying.

"Why did they take her away?" Cloe asked. At that moment, Queen Serenity shouted, "Moon Crystal Power!" Rays of pink light emitted from the Silver Crystal, and the darkness disappeared. Queen Serenity fell to the ground. Luna and Artemis were by her side.

"Queen Serenity!" Amberlee and Luna exclaimed at the same time, and Amberlee and Cloe ran to Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity stirred and opened her eyes.

"I have sent the Negaverse, as well as Serena, Darien, and her court to the future on Earth. Luna, Artimes, you must find Princess Serena and keep her safe. You must also find the members of her court. I will send the Moon Scepter and the Silver Imperial Crystal with you, but it will not be with you," Queen Serenity said in a quiet voice. "Amberlee, Cloe, you must find Amber and keep her safe, as well as the Universe Scepter and the Golden Imperial Crystal. I'll use the last bit of energy from both crystals to send you to Earth." Queen Serenity lifted the Moon Scepter, and Luna and Artimes were sent to Earth in green box-like force fields, while Amberlee and Cloe were sent in green doll boxes to be re-created on Earth. "Goodbye," Serenity breathed her last breath.

Amberlee, Luna, and Artimes were unconscious, but Cloe was still awake. Seeing Queen Serenity's lifeless body below, she called out, "Serenity! SERENITY!" Cloe pounded on the green screen in front of her. Realizing that she couldn't get out, she spoke one last time, "Serenity," and started crying. A sparkling shield surrounded Cloe, and she became unconscious like Amberlee, eyes open and smiling, the way a doll is.

MU: The sequel, The Golden Girl Chronicles, is coming soon to a computer near you! tee hee :)


End file.
